custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is the uk version of Barney's Party Celebration! (1997 Season 4 barneyallday version) that was released on January 12, 1997 . This special celebrates the ninth anniversary of the Barney franchise. Plot it's Kristen's Birthday! She plans it at the treehouse . going on magical journeys . like outer space . after that , Barney introduces them to Derek , Kenneth , and Min. They say about their adventures with Barney . Later on , Keesha , Manny , and his twin sister Mandy arrive at the treehouse . The group comes to the farm to farm . After that , Carlos and Julie visit the treehouse . After , they visit sesame street where learning becomes fun . Back at the treehouse , Kenneth tells Barney , that he, Derek , and Min . are no longer with him . Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here #The Hokey Pokey #Mister you know who #down on outer space #i see the moon #moon song #Growing #You Can Count on Me #Everyone Is Special #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #sesame street theme #Nursrey rhyme #A-Counting We Will Go #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #my family's just right for me #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Mandy *Manny *Jeff *Robert *Danny *Kenneth *Min *Derek *Carlos *Julie *sheira *loli *eeky eeky kronk *bluedies *pink a dink *Elmo *Big Bird *Baby Bear *Bert *Ernie *Cookie *Telly *Zoe *Herry *Count *Baby Bear *Rosita *Tosha (cameo) *Phoebe (cameo) *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) Trivia *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *This is the first Barney Home Video (not counting any episode videos, or clip shows) to not have any new Barney Songs. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *This is the 5th episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Carlos sings I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to Jason in The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Carlos"s song. *The farm from Down on Barney's Farm was reused for the Farming. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Kenneth's photo album. *References are made to Waiting For Santa, At Home with Animals and The Queen of Make-Believe!. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *the 2nd time Derek and Carlos appear together the first being Barney Live in New York City *Phoebe makes a cameo , her last appearance was Barney's Sense-Sational Day, *Kenneth's 2nd time saying "i missed you Barney". first time saying it was Happy easter! love , Barney *Derek is the only Backyard Gang member in this special. *Min would return in the 2003 video Read with Me, Dance with Me, which would be her last appearance. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Kenneth , Min , Carlos , and Julie are in season 3 *only time itsy bitsy spider was preformed by Min. *Kenneth's voice is deepest *Julie and Carlos love chip *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *Tosha makes a cameo of this home video, *The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still used. *This is the first episode/home video (since Seasons 1-4) for The Clapping Song to receive the boogie and dance version. *Luci was considered to be in this episode, but Leah Gloria could not make it Gallery Category:1999 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 5